Harry Potter and the Power of Blade
by Gridranix
Summary: Harry discovers his true heritage and comes into his full potential as a Daywalker. no pairings as of yet but if they are they will be mf no slash hpBlade Xover my first story
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer :Anything you recognise is not mine wish it was but it isnt anything you dont is mine.

_"thoughts"_

"talking"

'_writting'_

**HARRY POTTER AND THE POWER OF BLADE**

**Chapter 1: The letter**

Harry Potter had been through much in his short life, and that's saying a lot taking into consideration that for the first eleven years of his life, he'd been locked in the small cupboard under the stairs of his relatives' home. He hated to admit that he was related to them, but Harry's Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and his robust whale of a cousin Dudley had forced a very sheltered life on him at an extremely early age. Besides going to primary school (where he was bullied), eating his meager meals (where he was starved), and attending to the never ending amount of chores he was given (which was more like slave labor), Harry knew very little of the existence outside of his cupboard under the stairs, at the very normal, ordinary home of number four Privet Drive. That is until he found out he was a wizard, and a thumpin' good one at that.

On his eleventh birthday he recieved a letter from Hogwarts school of whitchcraft and wizardry, this isn't even the most extraordinary thing that has happened to him in his five years of magical training; at the end of his first year he pulled the philosophers stone (sorcerors stone for all the Americans) out of the irror of erised and his killing of his once proffesor quirrel and prolonging Voldemorts rise. In his second year he was forced into the Chamber of secrets to save his best friend Ron's little sister kill a basilisk and destroy the memory of Tom Riddle the teenager that turned into Voldemort. Continuing into his third year he saved his Godfather Sirius Black from the Dementors and accidentally let his parent secret keeper Wormtail aka peter pettigrew escape. During Harry's fourth year a Death Eater (servant of Voldemort) entered him in the Triwizard tournament wher he had to; steal an egg from a dragon, save Ron from merpeople and get the cup at the center of a maze where althought the cup was a portkey that took him to a graveyard where cedric (a competitor) was killed and harry's blood was used in a ritual to bring back Voldemort. After Voldemort was resurected he duled with Harry who took the cup back to hogwarts. In his fifth year Harry was lured by Volemort into the department of mysteries wher his Godfather was killed. Here is where the story really begins.

Harry was in his room brooding just like he had every other day for the three and a half weeks he'd been back at privet drive. Harry was lying on his bed thinking _"It's all my fault Sirius is gone if I hadn't been so stupid to go running off to the ministry he'd still be here." _Another voice spoke up in the back of his mind _"It's not your fault, It's Voldemort, Dumbledore and Snapes fault but mostly Voldemort's" _ _"he's right you know"_ the other voice spoke back up _"without Voldemort my parents would still be alive and Sirius and Cedric."_ "I need to make a list and get out of this place" Harry muttered to himself. As he was walking over to his desk there was a tapping on his window, looking to the window Harry didn't see an own as he was expecting but a beautiful eagle. Walking over he opened the window and the eagle flew inside and landed ontop of hedwigs cage, it stuck out it's leg which had a letter attached that Harry didn't even notice until it did it. Sitting down in his chair Harry took the letter; looking at it he recognised the gringotts seal. _"wonder why gringotts is sending me a letter." _Harry thought. "do you know boy?"

Seeing the eagle shake it's head Harry tore open the letter in elegant writing it read:

_'Dear Mr. Potter_

_We are sending you this letter in regards to the last will and testimat_(A/n is that how it's spelt?)_ of one Sirius Orion Black._

_We will require your presence tomorrow July 29 at your earliest convinienve in accordance with your mother's and Mr. Blacks_

_Wishes_

_yours truly_

_Gorbthak _

_Head Goblin_

_p.s. you may also be wondering why this was delivered by eagle instead of owl. This is a security Eagle. If you are unable to _

_come, too bad your mother's instructions were quite clear that we are to use any means possible to get you here on the date_

_specified send a blank peice of parchment back with the eagle if you would like us to arrange for transport which will pick you _

_up at 10:00 A.M. _

_p.p.s. have your belongings packed and waiting.'_

"I wonder what my mother has to do with Sirius' will" he said to himself. "but i doubt Dumbledore would let me go, so I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting here you go." and with that Harry tied a piece of parchment onto the eagles leg, and he took off out the window. _"well I guess I better get packing." _The-Boy-Who-Lived thought as he went running about his room throwning things into his trunk.

AN: Good/Bad review !

**By the way im looking for a beta so if ur interested tell me in your review**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: do you really think I would have this here if it was mine?

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

_'Writing'_

**Chapter 2 Gringotts and the alleys**

Harry woke the next morning to a tapping on his bedroom window he looked over and saw his owl Hedwig and another brown owl with a note. Opening the window Hedwig fluttered into his room and landed on her cage, while the other owl just stuck his leg out to Harry and when he untied the letter it took off into the morning sky. Wondering who could be sending him a letter Harry broke the seal, pulling the letter out Harry recognized the emerald green ink and loopy writing of Dumbledore "What the hell does the old fart want now" Harry said to himself.

_'Dear Harry_

_I was informed late last night that you had received a letter without my knowledge or checking it for any curses or jinxes, but if you are reading this then it means that you are safe and the letter was harmless but I must beg of you not to heed whatever it is that the letter requested of you it is not safe for you to leave your home. It is my duty to inform you that although your friends would like for you to leave Privet drive and stay with them at headquarters, I cannot allow you to leave you home for the safety of yourself and others. I implore you to heed my warning and disregard everything the letter said. _

_Sincerely Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts, supreme mugwump of the international confederation of wizards, order of Merlin first class ect.'_

Harry read the letter over five or six more times seething about how Dumbledore was trying to manipulate him. A plan was forming in his mind he would leave the Dursleys go to Gringotts purchase what he needed and then disappear for the rest of the summer. Looking at Dudley's broken alarm clock Harry saw that it was 9:59 and he decided it wouldn't be good to be seen by one of his watchers Harry pulled his invisibility cloak out of his trunk. Just as he was closing the lid the doorbell rang, Harry rushed down the stairs coming to a stop as his uncle was opening the door. A short man wearing a brown suit "Mr. Dursley I presume?" spoke the man in a voice Harry recognized but couldn't place. A puzzled Vernon answered, "You presume correct, but who are you and what do you want?" "My name is Griphook and I have been sent by Gringotts bank to collect Mr. Potter." replied the little man that called himself Griphook. _"Why does that name sound familiar? wait now I remember Griphook took me to my vault the first time." _"Oi, Mr. Griphook could you help me with my trunk?" Harry asked from behind his uncle. "It would be my pleasure Mr. Potter. Excuse me Mr. Dursley, thank you. Lead the way Mr. Potter." Said the little goblin. "and by the way Mr. Potter please call me Gripook." "Well then Griphook just Harry if you would be so kind." Replied Harry. "Of course Mist...Harry." Harry opened the door to his room and ushered the Goblin inside closing the door behind him. "Harry do you have your key before I shrink your trunk?" asked Griphook "Yah but why do I need my key now Griphook" Harry asked pulling the key out of his pocket. The Goblin replied "Not many know this Harry but all Gringotts keys are 'kirshors'" seeing the confused look on Harry's face Griphook explained "a kirshor is the goblin version of what wizards call a portkey, to activate it all you must do is speak "I your name wish to go to Gringotts and you will be taken to the main lobby. so if you are all set we should be leaving soon." Alright" Harry replied 'I Harry James Potter wish to go to Gringotts'. Hey why didn't it work?" "Harry, there are very powerful wards surrounding you home we must walk to where I landed." "Okay" spoke Harry stuffing his shrunk trunk (A/N hey that rhymes) in his pocket and pulling his invisibility cloak over his head. Harry and Griphook walked down Mongolia crescent, Griphook pulled Harry into an alley and said "This is where I landed." Harry held out his key waiting for Griphook to grab hold, once Griphook touched the key Harry said the magic words and they were gone.

Pulling himself up off the floor Harry tucked his key into his pocket and followed the little goblin behind the tellers and through an ornately carved black marble hallway he'd never noticed before. Griphook led Harry to a large gold door at the end of the corridor, Griphook snapped his fingers and the door opened "Head goblin Gorthak is waiting for you" said Griphook "I'll wait right here shall I"

A/N not finished yet but I decided it was time for another chapter


End file.
